Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that selects images according to a total playback time of image data, an image selection method, and a computer-readable medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-177731, there is a technology of generating a moving image such as a slide show by compositing a plurality of kinds of images.